


Worth It

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Creativitwins, Gen, Light Angst, after SVS Redux, remus is roman's older brother, roman is upset, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: After that harsh conversation, no one can reach Roman in his bedroom.So it's up for Remus to find a way of getting inside and making sure his bro is alright.
Relationships: Creativitwins - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not say things like: “I wanna see Remus angst” or “I bet Remus felt bad about this” or everything like that. This is my interpretation of Remus, and in my interpretation, Remus does NOT feel angst like the other sides. He DOESN’T CARE about Janus calling him the ‘evil brother’, he DOESN’T CARE about being ‘abandoned’, he DOESN’T CARE about everyone loving Roman more than him. Cool? Cool. (Sorry those comments in my fanfics make me feel icky so I wanted to make that clear!)

When they were little, everything was so easy... they didn't know right of wrong, they didn't know bad of good, they just knew they loved each other, and they wanted to spend the entire day together, playing and having fun in the imagination.

As they grew up, they took sides, they fell apart, and they didn't mean it, but it happened. It happened so fast and suddenly that when they met again, it was like they were seeing the exact opposite version of themselves right in front of them. And it hurt, knowing they now were like water and oil, and they would never mix again. They would never be the same again.

And before they knew it, they were so far apart from each other they didn't even recognize themselves anymore.

But one day that feud had to end. That uncomfortable feeling had to be taken away from them, they had to come to terms with each other again.

They just never thought it would be like this.

Roman had his room locked to all the sides. Patton had been trying for hours to talk to him, say he was sorry and trying to amend things. Janus had kept a constant eye at the bedroom, making sure he wouldn't miss the moment Roman stepped outside to apologize. Logan didn't quite understand that silent treatment, but he also tried to bring some sense to Roman through the door. Virgil left notes under the door, trying a different approach, but they were never answered.

They decided Remus would have to be the one to enter and solve the issue.

No one else had free access to the imagination apart from the twins. And since Roman wasn't opening his door, Remus made his way through the longer path, getting inside the imagination fields through his door and travelling all the way to Roman's. He had to sail over a huge sea, and walk through open green fields and dark forests to find Roman's bedroom door, but eventually he found it, deep within the thick woods, carved on a big tree.

When he opened the door, it was like he was entering a whole new world.

Roman's bedroom had never looked like this. His room was, usually, a large royalty room, with a huge bed, comfy blankets, red and golden adorning all little nicks and crannies, a large dressing table, closets, dressers, thick rugs that covered the floor, windows to the imagination that usually shone the bright sun of a warm day of summer. Usually, the room was beautiful.

But not today.

Everything was the same, but it looked like an abandoned tower. All the golds and reds were grey and brown, ripped apart and dusty with age. The floor was cold and made of stone, and the room itself turned so much smaller, like a dungeon cell. Remus looked out of the window next to the door and saw how high they were, in the tallest of towers, with the sky dark, threatening the world with rains and thunders. He winced as he heard one in the background, and turned around again, looking through the darkness without finding Roman anywhere at first. The room seemed empty.

But then he checked the bed again, and noticed a lump on the dusty and old blankets, approaching it with hesitation and gently placing his hand over the lump, feeling the warmth coming from it, different from the rest of the cold room.

"Ro?" he asked, softly, and sat down, staring at the blankets. After a moment, it shifted, and a groan came from underneath it.

"Leave me alone" he grumbled, softly, and Remus could hear the coarseness in his voice probably from crying. That made the duke's usually empty heart squeeze a little, and he touched Roman's body again, squeezing it gently.

"Ro... talk to me bro..." he said softly, like he usually didn't, but he knew he had to do this. No one else had a chance. "Please?"

Roman didn't answer, but Remus heard a quiet sob coming out of the blankets, and they shook just slightly. So Remus had an idea, remembering something from long ago, snapping his finger and making it appear in his hands. Then he snapped his fingers again, his clothes changing to comfy pajamas, and made his way under the blankets, just like Roman was, seeing his back turned to him.

He nudged Roman with the stuffed animal on his back, and Roman groaned softly, turning around to face Remus with his eyes filled with tears and an angry expression on his face.

"I told you to g... mister Arthur?" Roman gasped, his angry expression disappearing as soon as he saw the stuffed doll, old and dusty, and even a bit ripped, but completely intact otherwise, his little foam sword and button eyes exactly how Roman remembered. "Wha... how?"

"I stole him from you" Remus said, looking down at the stuffed doll tht looked a bit too much like Roman, with the stash and the sword and the stylish hairstyle "when we fell apart... when you decided not to be my friend anymore. I wanted to remember you somehow. Sorry."

Roman looked at Remus, and then down at mister Arthur, gently taking him from his hand and caressing the little doll. He remembered when he had made it, so long ago, and his eyes teared up even more, wrapping his arms around the doll and hugging it firmly, as if that would settle him down. Remus watched in silence, because he wasn’t good at words like the others, or good at hugging, or good at anything really. But he knew he was the only one that could reach Roman, at least a little.

So he watched as Roman began to sob quietly, hugging the doll, curling up on himself, and he did nothing, laying down quietly next to his twin, staring at him with a feeling of fulfillment in his heart that probably no one else would feel in the situation. He could imagine Virgil and Patton freaking out to see Roman cry like that, and he could imagine Janus and Logan's confusion, not knowing what to do, but Remus knew his little bro.

He knew he just needed time.

"R-Rem, hug me" Roman whimpered suddenly, in a voice so child-like that it was almost cute, and through his sobs he looked up at Remus, needy and upset, and Remus gave him a nod and a smile, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Roman, pulling him close until he was settled against his chest, face pressed against his chest, hands holding tight onto his pajama shirt.

Remus leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head, and hummed contently when Roman sobbed even louder and squeezed them together in a tight and uncomfortable hug.

Remus wasn't a good brother. He wasn't good at words, and he wasn't intelligent. He didn't think twice before teasing Roman and pranking him, and he didn't doubt his own ability to be the most annoying bitch there ever was.

But unlike the others, he knew exactly what Roman needed. Because he was his little brother, and he would defend him from anything, even if that meant being put aside again.

He didn't care.

As long as Roman was his happy, convinced self, everything was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
